A Winter's Day
by mangafreak7793
Summary: Sion thinks on why people enjoy this cold season, Slight Sion x Shiki if you really look Inspired by Melty Blood Manga


Mf7793: A small winter fic with Sion and Shiki

* * *

_" Winter is the season where the temperture drops and the cold to bring heavy amount of snow. Which I find no reason of liking such a season. "__  
_

" Hey Sion what are you doing " Shiki said as he stared at her while the snow was falling all round them

" I'm just thinking of various reasons of why people enjoy this season which are all coming out in vain " Sion replied as she was still pondering over these thoughts

" Oh thats right Atlas headquarters is from Egypt, So of course your more used to the heat then in the cold " Shiki realized

" Yes, and I thank you for bringing me some extra clothes or it will really be unbearable " Sion said as she was wearing a violet sweater with matching winter pants and overcoat

" Its alright, to tell you the truth Akiha wanted me to deliver them to you. She seemed worried for you since you don't wear any bulkier clothing " Shiki said as he was also prepared for the winter as he wore a scarf a black jacket and bulkly winters pants

" I simply don't wear bulkier clothing since it will hinder my movements, Do you have a problem with my choice of clothing, Shiki " Sion said as she stared Shiki in a angry expression

" Wait no, they look nice on you, no I didn't mean it that way, you could use more clothing, no that not what I meant " Shiki tried to explain but is only proving that he's acting no more then a chicken with his head cut off

As Sion sees this she can't but help smile at his predictable way of how he reacts to thing but in order for him to not notice she keeps a straight face.

" Ara, Sion are you okay ?, Your face its red " Shiki said as he looked at Sion's face which was red.

" It must be the freezing temperature that is causing the blood in my face to go to to the cheeks to try to maintain its normal temperture " Sion said as she placed her hands on her cheeks

" Huh ?, Sion is saying complicated japanese again "

" It means that that my face is getting cold from the cold weather " Sion said as she looked rather annoyed _" Jeez, Why do I always have to dumb down my words when I always talk to Shiki "_

" Oh, I understand now " Shiki said as he pounded his hand on the other as a sign of understanding. " Well anyway lets get something warm to drink since its so cold "

As Sion sees Shiki walk off to the nearest vending machine to get there drinks, Sion's mind wander back to her thoughts about why people enjoy this cold and horrid weather._ " Its hard to understand why people enjoy such cold weather, could it be that they just tolerate this weather "_

" Hey Sion, Watch out " Sion heard Shiki's voice but was too slow to respond as a can hit her directly in the face

" Sorry, Sion I thought you would catch it " Shiki said as he was trying to contain his laughter

" Tohno Shiki...are you finding humor in this "

" Ara " Shiki looked straight at Sion who looked very annoyed

" Even though you given me these clothes and helping me fight the Tatari, You will not get away for throwing something at me while I was distracted " Sion said as she began to crack her knuckles and began to walk slowly towards Shiki" Maybe I should use etherlite to paralyze and bury you in this freezing hell "

" Hey...Sion, I'm sorry about that and I wasn't laugthing so...please don't " Shiki said as he was walking slowly back as he waved his arms trying to tell her not to send him to the punishment she described.

" Perhaps..." Sion said as she pondered about this some more " Alright...I'll spare you for now just because you are my only comrade in my fight against the Tatari "

" Okay " Shiki sighed relieved that he wasn't going to get killed today until something popped into his mind " But Sion what about Akiha, Isn't she your comrade too "

" Not really since she's only helping me because the Tatari is in the territory of the Tohno house Sion responed_ " and also that your assistance also worries her since you might get hurt "_

" I see..." Shiki said thinking that Akiha wouldn't be that cold would she...

" Sorry, but what were you thinking about so deeply, If you don't mind me asking " Shiki said trying to change this know depressing tension

" I was thinking why do people enjoy this cold weather " Sion said as she looked up " Yet no matter how much I ponder this it gives me no definite answer "

" Well I think this weather is kind of nice " Shiki said as he opened his can of coffee and handing Sion another can " Just looking at this pure white scenery brings out peaceful presence " Shiki began to look at his surrondings seeing a calm peaceful looking plain of snow

" Since it helps you forget all of the violence and blood you seen and the death lines " Sion said absentmindedly but stop to see Shiki's solemn face " Forgive me, I spoke out of term "

" Its Okay " Shiki said as he grinned " Besides your right about that, since trouble tends to follow me a lot "

" Thats not tr..." Sion managed to speak out but Shiki cut her off

" But you know how I get by " Shiki said as he turn toward Sion and smiled" By trying to live with them and live for those who have died like Yumizuka and to have fun living with good friends like Arihiko, Akiha, Hisui, Kohaku-san, Ciel-senpai, Arcuied, Ren and you too Sion "

" Shiki... " Sion said as she blushed slightly surprised at his words

" Are you okay Sion your turning red again " Shiki said as he took a closed look at Sion

" Its nothing just the cold " Sion said looking away from Shiki

" Well..okay, I need to get back since Akiha and the others might get worried about me " Shiki said as he took one last gulp of his coffee and began to walk off

" Wait " Sion said as she grabed his arm " I think we should start looking for the Tatari "

" Huh, But doesn't the Tatari only appear at night ? ": Shiki asked confused at her proposal

" Thats true, but for now let us scout for possible places where the Tatari will appear and prepare a plan for when to counter attack " Sion explained

" I see " Shiki said realizing Sion's plan " Then lets go, The faster we beat the Tatari, The fewer the victims "

" Yes, then let us prepare " Sion said as She and Shiki began to walk out of the park_ " To just live your life with your friends and have fun is naive Shiki. Yet I seem to accept his ideals and by spending time with him even on a cold winter's day. As longs as he's with me it feels nice and warm "_

" Sion, Your face is turning even redder. Do you still want to prepare for the Tatari even though its still this early "

" Yes, and beside as long as I'm with Shiki its okay "

" Sion, Your speaking weird Japanese again '

" No, I believe that the term I'm using is correct...Shiki... "

* * *

Mf7793: I hope you enjoyed this story and please submit a review and this was inspired by the melty blood manga 


End file.
